Spectre MK2
---- **Doc **Inquisitor **Mercury |nickname = Four-Armed Baron |type = Spectre Robot |gender = Male |height = 40ft |weight = Undefined weight, atleast several tons. |eye = Red |attire = |alignment = Good |likes = *Blue team *His own team *His predecessor *Vacations |dislikes = *Red team *Zenit/Noricum Natashas *Sniper Furies *Sniper Butches *Shocktrains *Prototype 2231 ”Brutus” |skills = *Descend ability *High speed *High firepower |moves = Jump |ability type = Survival tactic }} ''Spectre, also known as the Four-Armed Baron, is a guest character that appears in the Wall-E AU. Being a robot with godlike firepower with immense durability (in comparison to most things in the Wall-E AU.)'' Background History The Spectre arrived in the Wall-E AU through a time rift. Upon arriving, he mistakenly took the place to be a new combat area and started looking for enemies to hunt. Appearance The Spectre is a huge bipedal robot with a distinctive blue color scheme. The Spectre has four red eyes that also act as its headlights. Its upper body consists of four weapon mounts and can rotate independently from its legs. Personality The Spectre has very little personality. All is known is that he is friendly towards his allies and brutal towards his enemies. Armament The Spectre has a variety of weapons he can use. Although he can only mount four weapons at any time, he can have four weapons of the same kind or have a mix of weapons. One common thing among all the weapons is that they seem to have unlimited ammo reserves. These are the known weapons it can carry: *'Orkans': The Orkan is a missile launcher, capable of firing 32 rockets in 4 seconds. Although it takes 20 seconds or so to fully reload its missiles, each missile has a large blast radius and can easily level most buildings or robots in a single volley. *'Storms': The Storm is a powerful shotgun weapon. While only effective up close, reloads each shot in 2-3 seconds and can only fire up to 11 shots in one given instance, each shotgun blast is extremely devastating to anything close. *'Scourges': The Scourge is an energy weapon that blats a powerful electric arc. While it takes 5 seconds to reload from empty. The Scourge can easily burn through metals quickly and actually becomes more powerful if used closer due to less energy loss over range equalling more devastating results. *'Tarans': The Taran is a powerful plasma weapon that takes 5 seconds to reload. But at the same time, each blast can easily bypass energy shields. Abilities The Spectre can perform the '''Decend ability'. Where it jumps up into the air while under the effects of stealth, where it is nearly impossible to fire at the Spectre. After landing the stealth effects lasts for 4 seconds before wearing off.'' Sometimes the Spectre would trick an enemy into thinking that it is weak. If successful the Spectre would pounce on the enemy with the Descend ability and kill them. Due to a serious injury, Spectr MK2’s ability stealth was cut in half, so instead of a 4-second stealth, it’s 2 seconds. Relationships The Spectre is generally friendly towards robots that are not hostile such as robots that are part of the same team. He is also a partner with Haechi MK2. The Spectre also rivals with Prototype 2231 "Brutus and suppression bots. Trivia *''The Spectre is extremely powerful. So powerful that it can go head to head with Super Reece and come out victorious due to the Spectre's immense firepower and durability.'' **''According to VohanteXDA50, he concludes that the Spectre wins a fight against Super Reece due to its armor being a few meters thick which is hard for Super Reece to break through while being impervious to Chaos Attacks due to their ineffectiveness against thick armor. Also despite the Spectre's slow speed, its Orkans are enough to keep Super Reece at bay as (according to VohanteXDA50) each missile is equivalent to a cruise missile designed to destroy surface ships.'' ***''However, since it is hard to pin down the exact statistics of the Spectre, much of the information stated above was taken with real-life context in mind and may or may not be accurate. But VohanteXDA50 is sure the Spectre would win regardless.'' *''The Spectre is from the game War Robots. A mobile game released back in 2014.'' *''The Spectre is the 2nd guest character in the Wall-E AU. The first being the MSB.'' Category:Guest Character Category:Robot Category:Characters